Typical low profile electrical socket connectors include a socket connector body including a terminal housing, a shroud surrounding the terminal housing, and an integral lock arm defined by slots through the shroud. The lock arm includes two sets of straps to integrally connect the lock arm to the shroud. A first set of the straps torsionally biases the lock arm toward a free state of rest and enables the lock arm to resiliently pivot with respect to the shroud. A second set of the straps are located at a forward end of the connector to stabilize the lock arm. The lock arm has an inwardly extending lock nib located midway between the first and second sets of integral connector portions, and a depressible handle at a rearward end of the connector.
A plug connector body can be plugged into the socket connector body within the shroud, wherein the lock nib of the lock arm rides over and snaps behind a lock shoulder of the plug connector body. To unplug the plug connector body, a user depresses the lock arm handle to pivot the lock arm about its first set of integral connector portions. This action raises the lock nib out of engagement from behind the lock shoulder so that the plug connector body can be pulled out of the shroud. These socket connectors are generally satisfactory, but can be too bulky for some applications.